Reminiscing
by Eden-Avatar
Summary: Like his past, she haunts him in his dream. Instead of her smirk, he now sees her frown. Instead of her laughter, he hears her cries. Instead of her punches, he feels nothing. Instead of knowing her like he should, he doesn't remember of her at all. He woke up once again from his dream, sweating as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Reminiscing**

After Zuko saw Toph in the spirit world he stopped having dreams about her. In fact, everything stopped for him then. He can't wake up in the morning or go to sleep at night anymore because he doesn't dream about her anymore. He even fears that he has forgotten her face.

Zuko got up late in the afternoon and ate his breakfast. He was slowly eating when he heard his uncle came in. He sat down next to Zuko. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed him.

"Zuko, the elders and I have decided that you are clearly not the same anymore. What is wrong, Zuko?" He gave Zuko a concerned look which made Zuko turn away from him.

"I'm scared uncle," Iroh looked at him strangely. Then released his hold on him.

"I'm scared that I… I might forget… what she used to look like." Zuko sounded so lost that Iroh didn't know what to do. He sighed.

"Zuko, the elders and I think that you need to move on." Zuko shot his head to him. He was torn between shock and anger.

"What do you mean 'move on'!?" He was now pacing back and forth in front Iroh. Iroh took a look at his fuming nephew then moved him to sit down. Zuko was now sitting down and facing him.

"Zuko, we only want the best for you. You are now the fire lord and we need you to be there for us and our nation." Iroh was still looking at him. Zuko sighed.

"I don't know what you mean by 'moving on' uncle." Iroh sighed.

"What we mean is that they want you to forget your troubles and think for the better of our nation." Zuko stood again only to be sat back down when his uncle did so.

"We think that you need to see someone for these kind of troubles." Zuko thought about that for a moment before replying.

"What do you mean by that?" Iroh cleared his throat and began to speak.

"What I mean is that you need to see someone who is spiritual to help you with your problems with Toph." When Zuko heard Toph's name he began to look worried a sweat trickled down his forehead. I roh noticed that and began to worry for Zuko again. Zuko stood then faced his uncle.

"Can I think about it or rest for awhile? I feel tired." Iroh nodded and Zuko left. He headed towards his room before looking outside the window. When he saw the open grassland in their garden her thought about Toph. '_I want to see her. I want to remember her.'_ Zuko turned around and walked out of the palace and ordered for transport to the Earth kingdom. They obeyed him and did as he asked. He arrived at Toph's place. She was the only one that was there. It was part of her family's fortune that was why she was there. He moved to her grave and sat there, placing flowers there also. He sat at the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes, thinking about the moments with Toph.

He thought about the first time meeting her. That was when they all backed Azula up. He remembered how she just came in and started helping them, no matter who they were. Even though they offered to help him and his uncle he refused them. As he said that he saw the look on her face. It had a hint of sadness and disappointment. He never forgot that look,EVER. The look that she gave him always made him felt that she was expecting… something, something from him, or… what he could have said in that situation.

Then he thought about the time where everyone turned their back on him but she was there to support him, even if it was going against her friends. When he left no one but her came back to check on him. She was the only one that he has remembered to ever care that much about him, aside from his family members that still cared from him. But he was so STUPID! He hurted her! But she didn't even take it as hard as he thought she would. She seemed to be a meaner person that that but he always had that feeling that he was given special treatment. When he hurted her all she said was to take him in so she could get her payback, and that was all it took for him to join the team.

When he taught the Avatar how to firebend and he couldn't produce big flames, she suggested it to be her way and he took her word for it and never regretted. He learned about the past of fire and about how fire was not only hurt, but to protect. When he got back they all teased him about it but she was a bit different than them. She was sincere about it, unlike the waterbenders. He always noticed her signature smirk.

Before he knew it he was invading the Boiling Rock with Sokka. He learned about him, making him a bit closer to him and earning his trust. When they came back he remembered hearing her make a comment about not bringing any meat back. That brought a smile to his face but he was sure that he could not see it. What amazed him by her was that she never let her weakness hold her back from surpassing others and being strong even to calling the Avatar and the rest nicknames, unlike him. He let everything get in his way, but she… she was just so strong. Something out of her traits that he liked about her.

Next he went with Katara to find out about her mother. She blood bended the man making him speak. After that he also earned her trust too, therefore making him closer to her as well. But this time when he came back he didn't hear anything from Toph at all. He wondered if she was alright but quickly ignored it, thinking that it was normal.

They went to go see the play and was stunned that they got the places accurately but angry when they twisted up everything about it. He was grossed out when they had a romantic scene between the waterbender and him but Toph was clearly enjoying the whole show saying that the creator or director or writer was a genius. When her part came up she was so amused by it saying the same thing that she said earlier. It was time for the break so each of the team member had someone to go with so he went and sat down outside of the room with Toph. He complained about how they got his character wrong and then turned sad about how everything that he has done wrong was thrown back into his face. She told him that he still has his uncle that still cared for him and that even if he doesn't feel like it, he was forgiven by his uncle and that he cared a lot for him dearly. He smiled at that, glad that someone trusted him. After she said that she hit him on the arm saying that it was how she showed affection. He rubbed his arm then went back inside and enjoyed the show. ALMOST, enjoy the show.

When Aang went missing she had personally volunteered to go with him making him blush and stunned at her directness and courage to take action on that. She said that she also wanted a life changing field trip too. They started walking as she told him about her problems, hoping that he would listen and that he would be able to clear them up. He should have listened to her and answered her back instead of pushing her away. As he pushed her away saying that they couldn't get off track, he heard her say that this was her worst field trip ever. That made him feel guilty and even flinched a little as he heard them. He was kind of sad that she, the person that had always trusted him and given him a chance, was the one he couldn't get near to.

He had remembered at how he asked Katara to help him defeat his sister. As they parted ways she didn't say anything, just concentrating on her task, something that he couldn't do then. He remembered them all as the last time he has saw her.

He opened his eyes now filled with tears. He wiped them away. Then he noticed. He noticed at how simple she made it for him. She had always given him a chance. She always made it visible but… he was stupid. He didn't see them all. She stood up for him, ran after him, guided him, teased him, humored him, ignored him, showed him affection, showed him eagerness, trust, sadness, disappointment, and most of all emptiness. 'She was always trying… trying for me.' He had tears in his eyes again as he figured it all out. He stood, looking at the sky. It was getting dark and cloudy so he decided to go home. He gave one last glance at Toph's grave before leaving.

He was all drenched in rain as he walked into the palace. He didn't bother to try and dry himself as he walked up to Iroh. He raised an eyebrow at the drenched Zuko. He rose from his seat and gave Zuko a blanket of his then gave him some warm tea.

"Zuko, what happened?" Iroh was trying to be calm but he really wasn't. Zuko glanced at Iroh then drank one more sip of tea.

"I love her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Living For Her**

As Zuko said those words he felt guilty. Guilty for the fact that he never got to know her, never gave her a chance to, and that she wouldn't be able to give back him the feelings anymore. Iroh was shocked when he heard this. His shocked face slowly turned into a very sincere smile with tears glistening in his eyes. He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder making him turn to face him. He smiled at Zuko, tears still stinging his eyes.

"Zuko, i'm sure she felt the same way." He said that in a very assuring voice but it didn't work on Zuko. he looked Iroh in the eyes.

"How do you know that uncle? You weren't even there and you don't know what she was thinking at all." Zuko bursted out when he said. Iroh just looked at him as he has before, with a sincere smile.

"Zuko, I don't need to be there to know that she feels the same way as you do. I just knew it the first time I chatted with her to know that she feels the same way. When she talked about her problems I just couldn't help but think that you two were very alike." As Iroh said that Zuko looked at him curiously.

We didn't have anything in common, so how would you know?" Iroh laughed.

"You never really listened to her, have you?" Zuko looked guilty as he shook his head. Iroh's sincere smiled came back onto his face.

"You both had problems with your families, Zuko. Her parents hid her from the world and your family was a bit off. You both also had pain too, but one thing's for sure, she acted on it while you ran away." Zuko was shocked when he heard that last part. He was starting to get angry but calmed himself and politely asked what his uncle said again.

"How are we different about that?" Iroh shook his head then sighed.

"She has told her parents who she really was but they didn't care but you, you never told your father or sister and you hid in their shadows for too long. But that time that you talked in the meeting did not count as telling the truth about what you are really feeling about your family, Zuko." Zuko thought about that. He realised that what his uncle said was true. He stood and walked to the door, heading to bed.

"Thank you uncle... for everything." As he said that he left. As he walked to his room he still thought about Toph and how she tried so much for him but he was always so stupid to notice them. Everytime he thought about the timed with Toph he would always feel guilty.

As he opened the door to his room, he noticed that he didn't shut the windows. He moved towards the window to shut them but as he gazed up at the stars he just couldn't help but think about Toph again. She was blind and couldn't see a thing but she always held her head up high and never got down from it. That was one of the very many things that he liked about her. He shut the window doors and went to sleep.

He tossed and turned all night and couldn't close his eyes at all. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw nothing but darkness, not any dreams. _'I would even have a nightmare that not having to dream at all.'_ Zuko thought this to himself as he tossed again for the tenth time that night.

* * *

The next morning Zuko got to the kitchen with puffy, red eyes. Iroh could tell that he was crying. Zuko sat next to Iroh.

"Zuko, why were you crying?" Zuko looked at him then back to his food.

"Was I crying that loud?" Iroh shook his head, disappointed at how tired and worn he sounded.

"Zuko, please, don't change the subject." Iroh said that with so much care and concern that Zuko had tears falling through his eyes.

"I don't know what to do anymore uncle. I just want to die and be with Toph already. I bet that's so much better that dying every day feeling guilty and not dreaming at all." Iroh shook his head sadly then looked him deep down in the eyes.

"Don't think like that, Zuko. Toph would not have liked it if you died for something as meaningless as that." Zuko shook his head then spoke.

"What do you think I should do then uncle?" Zuko looked at him with hopeless eyes.

"Keep on living. Live on for her until your time has come, Zuko. Don't disappoint her. Try." As Iroh finished that last word he stood and left. Zuko sat there with tears in his eyes as he heard the word again. That was one of the three words that Toph has said to him in the spirit world. His tears were now tears of content. He has finally found the answer to his problem.

Try. That was the one thing that Toph always did for him. It wouldn't hurt him to do the same to her. He wiped his tears and laughed a little as he imagined how mad Toph would be to suddenly meet him in the spirit world. She would have sent him through the whole process of getting into the spirit world again.

"I'll try, Toph."


	3. Chapter 3

**Consequences**

After Zuko had decided that he would try just one more time for Toph, another problem arrived.

"Fire Lord." One of the Fire Sages said to Zuko. "You have put this issue too far. It is now time that you must marry. You are already 18 years old; already in the marrying age, sir." Zuko groaned. _'Not this again.'_

He was getting pretty tired of them and their worries. It wasn't like right after he turned 19 or 20 he would instantly die and not have children.

"Why are you even telling me this? You know that I will always give you the same answer: No." As He said this he turned and walked the opposite direction of the older man. Zuko walked out into the garden and sat by the turtle-duck pond, throwing bread crumbs for them to eat.

"Hey Zuko." Zuko turned around and found the Avatar and the Water Tribe siblings walk over to them. He turned his attention back to the pond.

"Hey." The sound of his voice made Katara frown. The gaang sat down around him before Katara spoke to him.

"Your sister..." This caused Zuko to flinch and looked at her. She and her brother sat on the right side of him as Aang sat on the left. "She's doing a lot better now." Zuko smiled at her in a thankful way.

Aang put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You should know that we will always be here for you. What's gotten you so sad?" Zuko sighed as he put a hand through his hair.

"It's-it... it's just about the whole marriage thing. I don't think I'm ready for it yet." Sokka's eyes widen at that point before falling into half lidded eyes as he hung his head low.

"We're in the same boat buddy." He turned his head and saw Zuko staring at him with eyes that used to be as wide as his. He furrowed his brows.

"Wait... you don't want to marry Suki? I thought you love her?" Zuko meant to say this in the nicest way possible but apparently Sokka still got hurt by this subject.

"No... I mean I do but she..."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Sokka looked at the pond and smiled sadly. "She said that she wasn't ready for it. She still wanted to be able to run free, to help out people when they needed it and she didn't want to go back with me to the South Pole. I don't blame her. She probably has a lot on her mind and to tell you the truth, I don't even think we have a home. The South Pole is wrecked and... well, here I am: telling you this."

Zuko's has never seen him this sad since the time they left for the Boiling Rock. He offered Sokka a gentle smile as Sokka looked his way. "So Zuko, you think you're gonna get married? Just to shut them up?" Sokka waited for him to answer.

"I don't know, really. It's just too sudden I think."

"We all think so too Zuko. But I don't think they will settle down unless something is done about it." Zuko pondered on Aang's words.

"Katara, you said that my sister has been getting better right?" Zuko questioned her.

She nodded her head. "Um yeah. Why?"

Sokka's eyes widen. "Oh no. You aren't doing what I'm thinking you are doing are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on what you were thinking." He stood up and dusted off his clothes and walked away from the pond, heading towards the palace.

"You aren't asking Azula to rule the Fire Nation with you are you?" Sokka ran after Zuko leaving behind confused Aang and shocked Katara. Zuko stopped short making Sokka and the two bump into him.

"Ow! What is wrong with you-" Sokka was interrupted by Zuko.

"There's nothing else that I can do now. The only thing that I can do now is to let my sister rule the Fire Nation with me." He was facing them, anger apparent on his face.

Katara was in disbelief. "And you think that this is the right path?"

His face softened. "Honestly, I don't even know what to do. I just thought this was better than getting married. I'm not ready for that... I'm not ready to let her go yet." Katara let out a gasp. Aang decided that it was time for him to step in.

"Katara," Aang placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes with hands over her mouth. "It's not that easy to let go of the one you love. Remember," He embraced her as she sobbed into his chest. "I had to let you go in order to open my seventh chakra, but I would choose you over anything. And when I got shot by lightning from Azula, you healed me. As much as we need each other, Zuko needs time for Toph too." She nodded against his chest.

Sokka and Zuko stood there awkwardly looking at the couple. "Well, this is pretty awkward." Sokka received a frown from Zuko at his lack for better words to say at the moment. "What? I don't know what else to say."

"Then don't say anything." This comment made Sokka frown. As they continued to stare at each other they heard a sniffle from Katara.

"He's right Zuko. You don't have to go with the marriage if you don't want to. It's your choice, not ours. And hopefully you will stay strong for Toph." She wiped her eyes. Zuko gave her a smile before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." She smiled as she felt Aang and Sokka sneak up behind them and joined in the hug.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long up date! but please, read and review because as much as you know you hate me, you want to read more so... REVIEW!

Also, I changed my writing style a little. I'd like to think that my writing skills improved. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise**

You know, I felt really bad for not updating this story as much as my other ones so I decided to update it a little bit more.

* * *

That night Zuko decided that he should tell his uncle about his decision.

"Are you sure about this Zuko?" Iroh had a worried look on his face. Zuko just smiled lightly at him.

"Yeah, I am. Katara even said that she was doing better." Zuko said as Iroh filled their empty cups with tea. "And also, she might be able to give heirs before I do."

Iroh looked at him in disbelief. "You mean you _might_ Zuko." He pondered on that before answering his uncle.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I _might_ get married and I _might_ be able to have kids. _But_ I still think that Azula has a higher chance of heirs more than I do." He took a sip of his tea and set it down as Iroh was thinking of something.

"And why do you think that Zuko?"

"Because everyone is still scared of me." Iroh just smiled.

"You know Zuko, you never change." He chuckled as Zuko blushed a bit.

"When we travelled together, you were always like this and you still are."

"Thanks?" Zuko said unsure if what he said was right. Iroh chuckled again.

"If you want to be able to announce your decision, you might want to tell them now." In Zuko's mind he could picture the Fire Sages and the Gaang.

"Yeah..." And with that Zuko excused himself and went in search for the Fire Sages. He found them walking in the hall together whispering about something. Maybe him he thought. As they saw him they bowed.

"I've made up my mind." The Fire Sage that was talking to him the day looked at him in disbelief.

"This quick?" Zuko glared him. He decided to ignore the man.

"Yes, so I need you guys to make an announcement tonight and gather all the people of my nation because I will make my decision publick tomorrow." He finished his sentence and walked away from them, back faced to them. "And make it quick." He said that over his shoulder. They all paused for seconds before nodding and left to do what they were meant to do.

Now, all Zuko needed to do was to ask a favor from Katara. Finally, after searching almost the whole palace, he found the gaang in the garden. They were sitting around the pond, feeding the turtleducks. He heard Katara and Aang comforting Sokka about him and his Suki.

"Aww Sokka, just give her time. She might change her mind if you just gave her time." Katara said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Sokka removed her hand and turned away from Katara, a very childish move of him, causing Aang to smile and Katara to laugh.

Zuko hated to ruin the fun but this was something that he just had to do. He walked up behind them and cleared his throat. Aang was the first to stand and hug Zuko. He was surprised by this but still hugged him. Katara and Sokka got up and each gave Zuko a hug of their own.

"So Zuko, what brings you here?" Aang questioned. Zuko rarely came to stay with them on his free time. In fact, he barely had any freer time.

"Actually, I came here to ask Katara a favor." He looked towards her. Upon hearing this, Katara moved to stand in front of him.

"What favor are you asking from me?" Another thing too, was that, Zuko never really asked any favor from them or help. He stopped looking at her and stared at the ground.

"I want you to get my sister ready." Katara and Aang stared at him confusion as Sokka was feeding the last of the bread crumbs to the turtleducks, eating some as well.

"The announcement of my decision for tomorrow." What he said didn't earn a reaction from Aang and Katara but Sokka.

"Wait..." He stopped what he was doing and walked towards Zuko until he was facing him. "You made a decision? About what? And we weren't even invited?" Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokka's outburst.

"It's just about what we talked about yesterday Sokka. I don't want to wait forever for them to finally give me the right to speak my mind. I'm the ruler after all, I could do whatever I want so tomorrow was going to be the day." He looked at Katara again.

"Katara," He began. "About my sister-" She raised her hand, silencing him and smiled.

"Of course. I would love to help prepare her."

"Can you also make sure to not let her know about it? I think this subject is still a little sensitive to her." Katara nodded at Zuko's word. Before leaving, preparing to tell the words to the maids.

It may seem impossible to get word throughout the nation, but apparently, it was not because by the next morning everyone in the palace was in a frenzy, running everywhere and nowhere all at once.

As Katara got a reluctant Azula to get dressed and ready Zuko thought that this would be a good time to go and see his father. Or Ex Firelord. Zukoo got into the darker and creepier part of the cell room. Finally, he reached his father's destined room. He stood outside the cell, just staring at his father as the man continued to ignore Zuko. Ozai got fed up by the silence and spoke.

"What do you want?" Zuko stared at his father as if he hadn't spoken a word to him.

After seconds of silence Zuko spoke. "I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be ruling the Fire Nation with my sister beside me." As Ozai heard this he laughed.

"Are you so sure that she won't kill you in that process?" Zuko didn't even flinch a bit.

"She's my sister, and I know that she tried many times to kill me but she isn't like you. She's still my mother's daughter after all." Ozai snorted at Zuko.

"And aren't you mine's too?" This actually made Zuko widen his eyes before narrowing it down.

"Yes, but you and Azula are similar too. Becoming evil because of lack of parental love." Ozai glared at Zuko and kept the stare, neither refusing to look away.

"I did not crave for my father's love as much as you did Zuko." That made Zuko rage up a little bit. Deciding that this was for the best he left the room. As he left, he could still hear Ozai chuckling, thinking that he's won the battle.

"Where were you?!" Zuko got yelled at Katara as he made his way to his room. "We were looking all over for you." He turned around and looked at her before staring at the wall behind her, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I went to go see my father." Katara gasped and grabbed his arm.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" He chuckled at her weariness, reminding him of Toph. The thing about that was, Toph wouldn't have cared if he got hurt or not. The first thing on her mind would've been that he decided to be an idiot and go visit his father. Then, march right up to the man himself who is being suspected. It wasn't that Toph didn't care for his well-being, it was just that she was partially angry.

Katara looked at him in question. "What is so funny Zuko?" He was brought back to earth by Katara's question. He smiled.

"She would've done the exact opposite of what you were doing you know." When he said 'she' she instantly knew who it was and kind of smiled-frown. If that was even possible. "She would've told me that I was an idiot then marched right up to my father and asked him what was going on in that crazy brain of him to have harm an innocent, little idiot like me." Katara would be lying if she told herself that what Zuko hadn't said touched her or even made her tear a little bit too.

"Yeah..." Katara saw Aang and Sokka come near them at the end of the other hall already tired from searching for Zuko so mind as well settle in his bedroom until he comes back. "You should go get ready. They're here." Zuko nodded at her before leaving to his room, getting yet another lecture from Sokka and Aang. Aang because he would have to be the one to be standing next to the Fire Lord, nobody wants to be standing in front of a nation that was not entirely theirs because a friend asked them to and then not attend, and Sokka because he said they searched everywhere but couldn't find him then he got so hungry and tired from it.

* * *

Zuko stood on the balcony facing a nation before him. "And today, I have made a decision that I..." Before he could finish his sentence Katara had appeared behind him, wheeling in Azula in a wheel chair. He smiled and bow at her before moving to his sister. He took Azula hand to make her stand and faced their nation.

"I have decided today that I... will share my honor with my sister. She and I will rule the Fire Nation together." This earned him a good amount of gasps from his people.

"And I," Aang said standing on Zuko's other side, " The Avatar, agree with his decision. If any object, please say now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything for those couple of silence. Aang took it that they had nothing to object. "Then it is settled. I hereby crown Azula as the Fire Nations' Fire lady, not as a wife or concubine but as a ruler of your nation." Slowly, after Aang had said that they heard clapping. Small ones at first before it got louder and then they heard some screaming and cheerings. Aang smiled, their job here was done.

While Aang and Zuko may be celebrating a victory won for them, the Fire Sages didn't.

"But Fire Lord Zuko," One of the Fire Sages started, "You cannot do this. This is not acceptable at all!" Hearing the man say that, Zuko got angry.

"I never said that I was getting married. I just said that I've made up my mind. It's not my fault that you jumped into conclusions." Zuko turned around and left them mumbling angrily to themselves.

As he started walking out he heard Katara try to calm Azula down. She was sniffling and crying.

"He's not supposed to do this. You are not supposed to share... it's yours and yours only." She sniffled a bit more as Katara smiled at her. Azula has really gotten a lot softer with the help of Katara.

"You guys are playing tricks on me aren't you? You guys already won me but that isn't enough is it? You want to torture me!"

"I don't want to do any of that to you Azula." Zuko said this and she jumped, a little bit startled.

"You're lying. You were always a bad liar Zuko." It felt weird to him that his own sister had called him by his given name.

"Yes, you're right. Because I was always telling the truth... I couldn't even stretch a truth if you tortured me." She sobbed now.

"Nuh uh... " Zuko came around to her and hugged her tight.

"You are my sister, I would never want to hurt you. I couldn't even hurt my own father who has hurt me for my whole life, hated me since I was born." Azula shook her head.

"At one point he did love you... he wanted to love you... mother told me, when I was being mean to you." She sobbed into his chest as they stood there.

Katara sniffed at the beautiful scene before her. She was happy until she heard a slurp from her right. She looked and saw her own brother standing there, watching the Fire Nation siblings cry their heart out while he was eating noodles and Fire Nation cuisine, he wasn't supposed to eat before the Fire Lord anyways. So rude... it broke her heart to know that her own brother who she has lived with her whole life, cried with her at night, loved her eternally, felt so hurt to have lost a love, troubled over love... would be watching this beautiful scene without crying, only thinking it was amusing... so heartless indeed.

She wiped her tears and smacked her brother in the head. "How can you be so emotionless Sokka?!"

"Hey! I'm still eating!" He turned away from her and headed back to the dining room.

She wasn't even sure if she was crying for the relief that Zuko and Azula has finally now settled their problems or sad that their love a bit nicer than hers and Sokka's.

"It's ok Katara, you have me." Aang said that and hugged her. "You'll always have me." She smiled and nestled into his shirt.

* * *

Hope you guys loved it! XD!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hmmm... I've been forgetting to put my disclaimers in this story -_- _

_Well, here it goes. _

**_Disclaimer: I don not own Avatar: The Last Airbender _**

* * *

**Bad Dreams **

Like his past, she haunts him in his dream. Instead of her smirk, he now sees her frown. Instead of her laughter, he hears her cries. Instead of her punches, he feels nothing. Instead of knowing her like he should, he doesn't remember of her at all.

He woke up once again from his dream, sweating as always.

He can't remember when was the last time he even had a nice dream because this was absolutely not the first time this has happened.

After Azula's right to rule with him, he had sleeping problems. _Again_. It _scared_ him. Maybe he really is starting to forget her. In his dreams, it starts out nice but then, it starts getting darker, _deeper_.

She's there but at the same time she's not. She smiles but it hides a frown behind her mask. He hears her laughter but it soon turns into cries. She should be punching him but he doesn't feel anything coming from her. Is this even right? This was how Toph was like too right? He absolutely does not know.

He should know her... but sadly, he's forgotten her.

Zuko got off the bed and tried to meditate but Toph... she wouldn't leave him alone. He could hear her, see her smile, he could _feel_ her. And for once, he remembers what she looked like but it doesn't last long.

She's screaming and he's running, running. Away, away from her. Why?

Why was he running away from her?

Didn't he want to stay with her?

Why is his feet moving on it's own?

Why does his chest hurt so much?

Why is she even chasing him in the first place?

Is she mad that he left her? Why are tears coming down her cheeks?

Why is he slowing down?

Wasn't he running away from her in the first place?

He's walking towards her. He's reaching to touch her but... her eyes, when she looks at him there is _blood_. Her _tears_ were _blood_. He's trembling, he could feel it in his bones. She's reaching for him instead. Her smile... it was horrifying. He has to wake up. Now. Now!

Zuko's eyes shot open as he sweats on his floor, candles roaring at his fear. He looks around the room with his hair flowing everywhere.

He was scared. He admits it. He doesn't need help. That's what he thought but, that was horrifying. Toph... she was angry at him and he didn't know why. She was chasing him. Maybe he was running away from her. Yet, she was crying. He slowed down because deep down into his heart he knows that she holds a place in his heart. But her tears, they weren't the same. She's been crying for so long. She has no tears left to shed. Blood... was in her eyes and he was there to witness it first hand.

He's decided that he needs to get help. He needs someone, just _someone_.

He gets up from the floor and gets dressed. When he looks at himself in the mirror he can almost see her. She's smiling back at him, waving at him even. But the thing is, Zuko's forgotten what she looked like. So, the question now is, _who_ is the person in the mirror. He quickly ignores the faces she was making and walked out. He still had a Nation to rule after all.

He needs to get her out of his mind. He needs to before he gets rid of every single mirror is broken. He walks past a servant and she bows to him but he ignores her. She hurriedly walked away from him. They all knew what this meant. Zuko's been having a bad dream. That was why he was so pale. He had dark circles, and his hair was a mess.

He walked into the dining room and met the Gaang (without Toph and Katara) and his uncle there. They all looked at him as he walked in. He sat down where he usually sat, which was at the head of the long table.

Iroh was the first to break the tension in the air. "What is wrong Zuko?" Iroh placed a caring hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"It was about the dreams again." This got everyone in the room to stop doing what they were doing in moment. Finally, Iroh sighed. "Zuko, you are getting worse. I think you need to rest more often."

Zuko removed his hand and stood up. "Rest? Because of all the sleep that I have had, I can't even dream at all! I don't think that I even want to sleep anymore." And with that, he walked out on them.

Aang frown and stood up also. "I think I can help him." Before he can move any further Iroh stopped him.

"If it's about meditating then it won't work. He's already tried that."

Sokka quickly swallowed and joined their conversation. "I think that I can help him. With a little of my therapy lessons, he'll open up in no time!"

As much as Iroh appreciated their help, they weren't helping the situation. Zuko hates to tell anybody anything and meditation? That was the second scariest thing to him now. His dreams were haunting him and now meditation was too. Iroh didn't think that Sokka's therapy lessons would really help him out a lot.

Katara walked into the dining room and found them all standing, no one eating anymore. "Are you guys all finished? And where's Zuko?"

"He just walked out on us." Sokka replied sulkily and went back to eating.

"Why? Did you guys do something to him?" Aang shook his head.

"No. It's about his dreams again." At this Katara was beginning to worry for her Fire Lord friend.

"Maybe I can think-"

"Meditation and speaking to him won't help." Iroh cutted in. "He won't speak to anybody." Katara frowned at this.

"But I might just have another thing that would help cheer him up." Iroh and the two gave her a questioning eyebrow. She ran out the room and came back in just as quick as she had just left.

She came back in with something in her hand. "This is a picture of Toph remember?" She handed the flyer to the two boys and Iroh. When Sokka saw the picture he smiled.

"You still kept it." Katara nodded proudly as Iroh and Aang began to smile too. "Of course." She replied

"But how is this going to help him?" Iroh asked curiously.

katara smiled. "He said that he can't remember her so I thought this would help him out a little bit. This may not be the best picture of Toph but this all that we've got." She took the flyer back and clutched onto it confidently.

"I'll go find him so I need you two," She pointed at Aang and Sokka, "to take care of Azula for me." She left them with their mouths hanging. The two boys looked at each other before groaning. Even if Katara said that Azula has calmed down a bit they still didn't really trust her. Well, Aang was _willing_ to trust but Sokka just flat-out rejected it.

Katara thought that the best way to find Zuko was to think like him. the first thought that came to her mind was the turtle-duck pond. Of course, he was there. She approached him cautiously, unsure of what he would do in a time like this.

"What do you want Katara?" Zuko asked, a bit irritated. Katara smiled. At least he was talking to her.

"I came to help you. Here." She sat down next to him and handed him the flyer of the Runaway. When he saw it he smiled.

"This pretty much looks like her doesn't it?" Zuko asked with a smile on his face. Katara nodded at him.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Zuko said to her sincerely.

"No problem Zuko." She wrapped him into a hug to which he returned. Katara stood.

"Well, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts for now but make sure you come back and eat your breakfast okay?" Zuko couldn't help but smile. She was still the same after all. Motherly and caring.

When Katara left Zuko stared at the picture intently.

"You look nothing like her." He had to reassure himself. To make sure that the person that haunts him in his dream, meditation, mind... was not the same one. "Thank goodness Toph, thank goodness." He closed his eyes and held the picture tightly in his chest.

"I miss you."

* * *

I hope that you guys weren't too creeped out by this chapter. And sorry for a very late chapter update. Anyways, read and review. By the time you guys do, there will already be a next chapter :) maybe.

Also, by the next chapter, things are going to get crazy. I mean, really crazy. You guys really have to read and find out! I never thought that I would actually continue this. But apparently, many like this fanfic so I don't want to be mean and rude and just drop the project you know? Well anyways, in order for this fanfic story of mine's to continue, I added in some twists and different plot lines. Hope you guys don't mind so much. Plus, don't you guys want to know who it is that is haunting Zuko? o.O I know I do.

And, no. This is not starting to turn into a Zutara if you guys were wondering. XP


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

* * *

**Assumptions **

After looking at the flyer of Toph, Zuko got up from his spot and went to go grab his breakfast. Before he knew it, it was already night time. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that tonight would be okay. It was weird in a way to him. He never really liked to sleep after all.

That night, when Zuko went to sleep, was peaceful. In his dream, Toph was happy. She was smiling. She wasn't sad or frowning, which to Zuko was a good sign.

Morning came all too quickly for Zuko since he was still in bed when Katara knocked on his door.

"Zuko?" She asked a little bit concerned. "Are you okay in there?" She knocked again.

Zuko quickly got up and put on a robe before opening the door to reveal a stressed Katara outside his door. When she saw him she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I thought something had happened to you or you've done something to yourself." As she said that she inspected him.

"I'm fine Katara. It was just that I had a nice dream yesterday." Katara looked at him curiously.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, if you're done, I would like to get dressed." She nodded before heading off again.

Zuko sighed in relief before shutting his door. He walked into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. he didn't know why but he didn't see the person anymore. The one in the mirror. After looking at Toph's picture for the hundredth time yesterday, he came to a conclusion that he one in the mirror was not Toph. Neither was the one on his mind. He thought it was odd but then again, he wasn't normal anymore.

After getting dressed he headed out to eat breakfast. He met Iroh, Katara, Aang, and Sokka at the table.

"So Zuko, I heard you had a nice dream yesterday." Sokka said with a wink to which Katara smacked his arm and Aang shook his head while Iroh smiled.

"Yeah, I did." Zuko said casually.

"So, are you going to tell us?" Sokka asked, obviously wanting to know what he had dreamed of last night.

"Why are you interested Sokka?" Zuko asked. He didn't mean to sound rude or anything but it was his dream.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you were grinning so wide it could be contagious?" Sokka said with a raised eyebrow.

Zuko frowned. "I wasn't grinning that much."

"Yeah but that's the most we'll ever see from you Zuko." Zuko didn't reply. Sokka smiled, thinking it was his victory against the Fire Lord until Katara stepped in.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about Zuko. We won't force you to. Right guys?" Her glare to Sokka was so obvious that he was pointing at Aang to make him look innocent.

"Thanks." Zuko said before heading out of the room.

As he walked into the hall he was approached by Fire Sages as they told them about their issues regarding a drought that the Fire Nation was going through. Farmers have been complaining to them, demanding that this problem be solved.

'_Weird.' _Zuko thought.

That evening Zuko was by the pond again, something that he just couldn't get rid of. A _feeling_, that something was wrong.

Over the few months that they have defeated the Ex Fire Lord nothing has happened yet. _Nothing_. He had expected there to be a bunch of problems rising from Nations all over the world. He thought that there was going to be treaties and rules and exchanges but… it was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

It just didn't seem right. It's like as if… they were _okay_ with him being the Fire Lord. Okay that there even was a Fire Lord. Okay with where they are at this point. They were okay that his father, grandfather and ancestors before had terrorized them all. That's not right.

They should be protesting against him. Making him listen to their worries and complaints about his father, his father's father and so on about his ancestors.

He was so deep in his thought he didn't even realize that his friends had taken a seat next to him.

"What's wrong this time Zuko?" Asked Aang. Zuko looked at Aang, only realising now that they were there for quite some time now.

"I-I don't know. I just have this feeling that something's not right."

"But you were just grinning this morning. How can you already have a problem already?" Sokka whined.

"I know but… it seems too quiet." The Gaang looked at him confusingly.

"Um, Zuko, nothing is too quiet. What do you mean by that?" Katara asked, trying to sound as if she were not freaked out by his weird change of attitude.

"The problems. It's been months since we defeated my father. No one has been complaining. The only issues so far has been only _my_ personal problems. _Why?"_

Now that his point was mentioned loud and clear, the Gaang finally realised what he meant.

"Wait a minute. He is right!" Sokka shouted. "Everything so far has _only_ been about Zuko. No political issues, no assassination attempts, no wanting to get rid of the new Fire Lord. Not even wanting a truce between different Nations." Sokka stood up and paced around, figuring something out while the other two concentrated on Zuko.

"Do you think that they may be planning something on you Zuko?" Aang asked.

"That's right. What if they were just waiting for the perfect moment to strike at you Zuko?" Katara added on.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sokka shouted once again, gaining full attention from his companions. He took deep breaths. "Didn't this all happen after Toph?" Zuko flinched.

"What do you mean by that Sokka?" Katara asked as she and Aang put comforting hands on Zuko's shoulder.

"I'm saying, after Toph's incident, everything's been only about Zuko. Aang hadn't move on to do his Avatar duty, and Katara and I are still here, not bothering to restore the Southern Water Tribe. Why is that?" Sokka asked expecting an answer from the three. They all stared at him, not moving muscle as they let the new information sink into their heads.

Sokka groaned as he face-palmed. "What I'm trying to say is, what if this is all centered on Toph? Or Zuko maybe? Or maybe all of us? Maybe Azula even."

Zuko's head shot up. "What if Toph's not really dead?"

* * *

I've been waiting for forever to pull this trick on you. Hah! Take that! Jk... I would never do that to you guys... or would I?

Anyways, excuse my weird attitude. Was this chapter too short? Was it not goo enough? Tell me and review!

Have a nice day everyone XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Hahaha... Merry Christmas...? I'm Sorry! I couldn't make it in time for christmas! At least I updated right? Right? **

Whatever... Just let me do the disclaimer thingy...

_**Dear fans and people who just passes this by, **_

_**Today is Christmas which means that Toko is at it's strongest. **_

_**Duh, red and green. Christmas colors. I bet other pairings don't have a special day like this, hah! **_

_**I know that it's not Christmas anymore but whatever. I still did this. This Christmas does not end until I fall asleep. That is my #1 rule. **_

_**So... I was supposed to say that I don't own this show but... hey, they've got LoK right? They don't care about this anymore. **_

_**I've been really good. They should let me own this show because I would definitely gove you guys what you always wanted... **_

_**A real A:TLA movie. How's that? **_

_**I know that I'm just rambling. You don't have to read this. But if you do... Thumbs up for you cool people. **_

_**LoK just ended... don't you think that it's only fair if they get a dumb real live movie too? **_

_**Well, maybe they don't since it already isn't good. **_

_**There was no Toko, guys. We don't know Suyin's father... Kanto is fake... Zuko's wife remain a mystery... Makorra so did not happen... The creators ship Asami and Korra, wonderful... The twins did not appear, that;s sad... and finally, My Lin hates Toph! What the heck! **_

_**Can I juts die!? **_

_**No, I can't. I've got things to do like... finishing this wonderful story you guys like and kind if love so much. **_

_**You know? I've always had a feeling that in the end, they would chicken out. They wouldn't tell us who their real fathers were. **_

_**You guys? I love you. Just keep on **_**_believin that... Zuko, The Dark One, The Duke, (yes, I mean it) Jet, Satoru, and Sokka may be one of the Bei Fong's father. _**

**_If you guys really loved me, tell me I have the right to own the A:TLA show... I'm very desperate. _**

**_BUT! If you really cared, go down to the bottom of the creepy story that I wrote to hear the blessings that LoK has brought upon us, Thank You. _**

* * *

**That Night **

He was sure of it. Toph must've been alive. No, she must still be alive.

Zuko sighed as he made his way to the cells. He entered the darker and more secluded areas of the cell as it got colder in there. It was too early for him to be doing this.

"Father." Ozai looked up at him, not intimidated a bit.

"What?" He growled out.

"Here's your breakfast." Zuko set the tray of food down next to Ozai's bar cells. Ozai looked at ZUko and hesitated eating the food that he brought.

"It's not poisoned." Zuko said calmly. "It's too late for me to poison you. You're already in here and I'm already the Fire Lord so… it would be a waste to do it."

Ozai almost wanted to question Zuko's weird attitude but decided against it. He never cared about Zuko after all. Not even when Ursa was around.

"Why won't you eat it?" Zuko's head tilted to the side. ozai was not a man to be scared easily or fear for but seeing Zuko this way was dead creepy. Zuko's head stayed that way until he tilted to the other side and kind of stayed that way for a while too.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know… I dreamed about something last night and it wasn't pretty you know. She was crying and I just stood there and watched. She cried and cried, she even begged but I stayed on the same spot. She was… kind of… I don't know, adorable? In a way she was, I mean, she was crying so cute and the sounds she made, it was like a song being sung."

Zuko stared at Ozai as he stared back at him. They stared at each other doing nothing. Seconds passed and minutes came. Zuko rustled with his clothes.

"There was someone else there too you know?"

Ozai did nothing but stare at him. Zuko frowned.

"She wasn't that nice. In fact, I don't think I even got to see her face. All I know is that… she doesn't like Toph." Zuko got up and left without another word. That whole day he spent inside his room doing nothing. He didn't eat, see his friends or sister, didn't do paperwork or shower. He just fell asleep in his room.

Katara was worried as did the rest.

"Do you think he is okay?" Katara asked Aang as he sighed and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Maybe he's just very tired after all of the stress? All the toph problems?" Sokka looked at them expecting an answer but got none.

"I hope he's fine." Katara looked towards the hall where Zuko's room was.

Zuko was walking nowhere. He had no idea where he was. He knew that he was was walking in a fog and that everything around him was black.

He kept walking until a noise startled him. He turned around and looked around him. Nothing was there. He kept on walking until there was the noise again. He paused and turned around. The noise was coming closer and closer to him but his feet couldn't move. It was as if he was paralyzed.

Suddenly, something appeared. It was the shape of a human but it had no clothes or eyes or nose, mouth, ears. Zuko screamed and ran away from it. Whatever it was, it scared him. It was nothing that Zuko had ever seen before.

"Zuko!"

He looked left and saw Toph there, yelling at him to move.

"Move it Zuko!" He looked right and there was another Toph. He looked back left and she was there too.

"Get away, get out of here Zuko!" Zuko blinked and stopped running. In the blink of an eye, there were a bunch of Tophs telling him to move his butt. He looked back and the thing was still chasing after him. He swallowed and mobed his legsthen he started sprinting.

"You need to get out of here!" Another Toph yelled at him, running beside him.

"Here! Take my hand!" She stretched her hand to him and he was about to take it before another one cutted in.

"No! Take mine!" Before he knew it he was surrounded by them. They were all telling him to take their hands. Some of them even fought each other. He started gasping for air and fell to his knees.

"Stop, stop. Don't fight." He said quietly, covering his ears and shutting his eyes tight.

"No! You have to come with me, I'm the real Toph!"

"No! I am."

"No, I am. I can prove it!"

A bunch of them were fighting and Zuko was still being chased by that thing back there. Zuko took a breath and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Toph's eyes. As much as he would've loved to compliment her, he couldn't because of that thing back there and maybe she wasn't even the real Toph.

He took another breath and got up. He looked around himself and pushed away the Toph's, sprinting for his life. There was a… something running for his life and there were a bunch of fake Toph's clinging to his every move.

_'Weren't they blind?'_ Zuko thought loudly in his head.

"Ugh! Leave me alone!" Zuko screamed out and pushed a Toph out of his way. She fell and disappeared.

"Trust me, I'm the real Toph." She smirked at him and got into her horse stance. She threw her hands up and a spike of earth hit the jaw of that faceless thing and it disappeared. He stopped running and looked at her.

"See? I'm the real one because I never run away from anything."

"No, the real one wouldn't even care about that and keep on running."

Zuko didn't know what to do. He would've thanked that Toph but the other Toph had a point. The real Toph would do both actually. But then again, it depends on the situation and both of them fits.

"No, the real one wouldn't do that. She would taunt that ugly thing back there."

"The real thing is blind you idiot!"

"Sparky!" The yell was loud and clear. It got Zuko's attention. He looked back and saw her.

Toph held up her Champion Belt in the light that was shining upon her and Zuko thought that she was beautiful as ever.

"What is she doing here? The real thing doesn't even do that."

"No. Only the true Toph would call me Sparky." He glared at the fake Tophs.

Toph turned her head towards his way and tilted her head.

"Get out of here! Go! That thing isn't one but a million! I'll hold them so please, just go."

Zuko couldn't move. That Toph in the spotlight was _The_ Toph. She was blind and true to her actions.

"Can you at least try to act like you can move? It's getting closer now Sparky… move!" Zuko wiped his tears and looked back at her.

"Thank you Toph."

"Whatever, I have nothing to prove to you, just go and I'll be happy. Run Sparky, run!" He choked on a sob and ran for dear life. As he he was running he looked back and saw a bunch of the faceless beings circling Toph.

He ran and ran until he saw a light and reached for it.

"I guess this is goodbye Sparky." He heard her whisper before falling into the light.

He woke and felt his eyes burning and face all wet. He let a sobe and curled to his side.

"Toph… Toph... " He whispered quietly into the darkness.

That night, Katara woke up and was sweating.

"Oh Toph, please don't." Tears strolled down her eyes and she covered her eyes from the darkness around her. Her tears kept on coming down.

Sokka cried in his sleep.

He turned to his side and a tear fell across his nose racing to the end of his cheek.

"Toph? Don't… go… he'll miss you…"

Aang couldn't sleep that night.

He tossed and turned in his bed, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. He sighed and got out of his bed. He got in his meditating position and breathed in and out. Frustration hit him, he couldn't even think of going onto the spirit world.

"Just be safe Toph." He paced back and forth until he slowly yawned and went to bed.

Azula heard their cries and slept through it.

"Toph…" Zuko sobbed out and she clenched her teeth.

Katara sobbed and she held a fist to her heart.

Sokka tossed and turned, umbling her name every now and then. Sniffling sometimes and a tear rolled down her eye.

Aang woke up again for the tenth time that night, whispered Toph's name and she hid under her cover. She shouldn't care for them but it hurts. It hurts a lot to have someone this much.

* * *

_**So you guys, I just found out that I'm a liar. I say that I will come back and fix errors but I don't. That's horrible. **_

Anyways, forget about that. I have things to tell you.

One of the best things that the LoK show showed me was Lin. She was the most awesomest character. EVER! No one compares to her. One thing that I hated about her was that she was pushed to the side. In season two, no. It was not even a s,all cameo, you barely saw her and when you did, you whooped and cheered her on as if she was the hot guys in the show or something. Season three was not even about her. It was her sister's light and I didn't like it. It felt to fake for me. It meant that Tokka shippers won the war! Toko never had any of that but... just imaginations that meant millions of dreams to me. Season four... made me see things in a whole different light, not that I saw LoK in a light or something. Lin showed me a side of Toph that made me felt sick to my stomach. Made me scream from the top of my lungs. That is my Toph. That is a Parallel universe I would never cross into.

Nevermind that essay, I'm sorry. The second best thing, to me, was the Airbending kids. I really wish from the bottom of my heart to the tiny tip of my heart that they were Lin's and Tenzin's. They made the show awesome. Although the only flaw that they had was how they rarely let Ikki ever have a really big role. Jinora was the gifted child, no doubt. Meelo was comic relief and favorite kid on the show and was helplessly in love with Asami and worshiped Lin like a god. Even ROhan played a part. He was proof that Tenzin and Pema really did have a kid. The other three, i would like to think that they are Lin's. Now Ikki, I love and personally, she was my favorite because she was just so... awesome.

Third, was the funny shipping wars, unmanly characters, and unloyal shippers. Now, I'm not saying that all shippings were funny but what I meant is that... there just weren't cool enough characters to pair the main cast with. Sure, Tahno and Amon were pretty interesting but... they were just there to have fun in the beginning. They weren't even needed in the end. Unmanly characters mean the guys. What I don't get is that when I go onto the LoK fanfics page I see a bunch of girl/girl and I wonder... are the men not man enough that they needed to have girls with girls? This, I will never know. And lastly, the unloyal shippers. When you pick your favorite Avatar ship, you stick with them no matter what. In the beginning, many of us loved the ship called Boleska but what happened? What scared you away? I'm not making fun of you, I'm telling how to be a true shipper. Here's the thing, Toko, from the start of LoK, was not even mentioned once but you know what? A bunch of us fools write fanfics about them. We stay loyal to the end. Because of LoK we even had to make up storylines and convince ourselves how Toko would've happened and fall apart. In fact, we are still loyal. A Toko fanfic just updated and I read and loved it. There were twins and we know how that happens. Anyways, I'm saying, we don't jump to different ships, we sink with this. I'm not saying that when Opal arrived, we all jumped to them, because I didn't. I remained. Another was how we all loved the Jinoochy theory. They complete the Taang and Linzin love story. Then, all of a sudden, when Kai popped up... we kinda disappeared too. That's kinda sad seeing as you guys had many chances to rise but chose not to.

I'm sorry if I offend any out there, this is just my opinion. If you guys agree or disagree, please comment and let me know what you think. Plus, us Toko shippers are always loyal to the end. I'm not sure whose the captain but we are pretty amazing aren't we? we got this far!

Goodbye and merry late christmas!


End file.
